


Dumb FanDumb

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Shitty Puns, fantasizing voyeurism, unhealthy competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: When Boss hears the clack clack clack of bones in the room next door he's compelled to outlast their technique!“SANS, I SWEAR. IF I WASN’T SO COMPETITIVE I’D BE PUTTING YOUR SHITTY MOUTH TO BETTER WORK. THIS ISN'T A GAME! ...SO SPREAD YOUR LEGS AND SHUT UP SO I CAN BEAT THEIR RECORD!”





	Dumb FanDumb

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.  
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work. - and wow...its been messy (>_>;;)
> 
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down. ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long.

Fell put his boots by the door and looked around the small apartment for things out of place because there was always something out of place. Between the four of them in the house it seemed Fell could never have order. Socks remained on the floor now coupled with crumpled chisps bags. Their nice glass table was devoid of coasters... and the horrible nightmare of precipitation rings showed that the three had set their damn cups wherever they liked.He didn’t even dare step foot in the kitchen, fearing what mess of dishes would be towering in the sink. 

Fell grit his teeth together. He set down his bag, not caring where the hell it dropped because it seemed no one else had any respect for anything in this house! Two hours! TWO HOURS he’d been gone! He went to Undyne’s house and picked up some paperwork and had tea! He hadn’t even gone to the freakin bathroom and those three ruined- RUINED- his table! 

“SANS!!!!” He yelled. He didn’t care which of those lazy bastard responded, either were equally as guilty for the wretched crime. “SANS!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!”

No response. 

Fell stomped his foot. “SANS! RED! COMEDIAN DOUCHEBAG! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I KICK YOU INTO THE NEXT TIMELINE!” Like before there’s no response so Papyrus climbs up the stairs and kicks open the bedroom door that belonged to his brother. Sans is sitting down in front of the television, some game console by his feet and headphones over his dome. In his grubby sweaty hands is a controller that he’s dangerously abusing. Deep in his game he doesn't even notice Papyrus walk in so his brother does him the kind gesture of kicking the controller out his hands. Sans reacts immediately, snapping his head towards his controller across the room then back towards the boot lingering in his lap. The laces are tightly wound all the way up to the top of the boot, meeting the edge of Papyrus’s thigh. Sans yanked off his headphones and stood up, a half goofy smile on his face. 

“B-boss! Hi! Sorry! I mean- welcome home! ..when… when did you get here?” 

“JUST NOW.” Papyrus scowls. “REMEMBER MY ONE RULE SANS?!”

“Oh, no… no tv on weekdays! But I’m not watching tv I’m playing a game online! And...lost.” He looks down at the scores now, displaying his loss in rank from a flawless match up. Some twerp kicked his ass while the controller was unplugged. 

“NOT THAT RULE. THE TABLE RULE! GET YOUR FILTHY-”

“Shoes off the table! Right! I didn’t do it boss! My shoes are in the backyard! I took them off so I wouldn’t track mud on the carpet!”

“SHUT UP IDIOT.” Papyrus pinches the bridge between his eyes. “THE COASTERS SANS WHERE ARE THE -” He turns his head sharply to the right, staring at the portrait of a pirate flag hung on the wall. “SHUSH- WHAT'S THAT SOUND SANS?”

Sans looks around, his face contorted in confusion. He’d been expecting Papyrus would scold him but now it seems the subject is dropped completely. He listens for a moment, wondering what in the world could have been so distracting to his Boss that he would stop in mid sentence. 

“.... the uh… clack clack clack sound?”

“PRECISELY. YOU HEAR IT TOO RIGHT?!”

“...Thats, ya know. Them. Boss. Been hearing it for a while so I put on headphones… I thought it would be rude to bother them while they’re-”

“HAVING SEX NEXT DOOR?!”

“... shush! Boss, you don’t have to be so blunt! I mean… his Papyrus is a total cinnamon roll, let them have their fun right? It's probably his their time. Good for Ketchup, right? Finally getting some Papuss. Heh.”

“HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN AT THAT?”

“Um.. dunno. I rose eight ranks in my game… maybe… half an hour?”

Something in what Sans says triggers Fell. His eye twitches. They listen for a moment longer, the repetitive clack clack clack of bone hitting bone was impossible to miss now that the two were intently listening for it. Through the wall it was loud enough to be distracting. The rhythm was strong, over and over again, not letting up. 

“HE’S KEPT UP THAT PACE FOR HALF AN HOUR? WITH HIS PATHETIC STAMINA? THE COMEDIAN TOOK A NAP EATING BREAKFAST… HOW THE HELL IS HE-...”

Clack clack clack…

Sans shrugged. “Maybe he reserved his energy for this moment. Doesn’t matter. Now that you’re here let's go out somewhere. How bout italian, your favorite?”

“SCREW THAT, WE’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE.” His fingers are already quick at work unbuckling his belt. The heavy metal studs click as he does, each sharp note making Sans jump in place. He can’t help but lick his lips when boss steps out of his pants and proclaims triumphantly; “IF THAT BAG OF BONES CAN STILL GO STRONG SO WILL WE!”

“Wha- boss, seriously?!” Though his voice stumbles Sans is already starting to strip from his sweater. “Can we do that soul thing, I was talking about? Stretch and Blue said it was friggin amazing and I thought-”

“NO, WE’RE GONNA GO VANILLA LIKE THEM AND OUTLAST HIS TECHNIQUE!”

“They been going at it for a while boss…”

“THEN WE’LL GO TWICE AS LONG!”

“Can you even last longer than a minute? Cuz last time..-” 

“SHUT UP SANS AND GET ON THE BED.”

Sans grumbled, kicked off his pants and set them on a rocket course landing on top of the ceiling fan. There’s a small grumble of ‘why can’t you fold your clothes, you savage..’ underneath boss’s breath. Bare and shameless, Sans crawls on all fours to the center of the bed and sits boorishly while Papyrus folds his pants over the side of a desk chair, moving onto this shirt. 

“C’mon boss, you’re gonna have to hurry if you want to ketchup to Ketchup. If you blow your hot sauce before 30 minutes are up you won’t be able to relish in victory. Speaking of which… do you even have a condiment?”

“SANS, I SWEAR. IF I WASN’T SO COMPETITIVE I’D BE PUTTING YOUR SHITTY MOUTH TO BETTER WORK. THIS ISN'T A GAME! ...SO SPREAD YOUR LEGS AND SHUT UP SO I CAN BEAT THEIR RECORD!”

“Tch~ Bossy.” He shimmied into the mattress, the bed sheets surrounding him on either side as he spread his weight out and lied flat as a dead fish. The ceiling looked odd from this angle, it was something he never looked at but now he noticed the paint trimmings didn’t go all the way to the ceiling. His vision is blocked in a moment by Papyrus’s skull looking down on him. Eyes full of that spark of victory, this was clearly not a contest he was going to lose. Even if it was a self imposed contest.

Sans smirked to himself. Boss was always a bit of a sore loser, he’d do anything to win. Sans arched his back and leaned up to kiss him only for Boss to pull away suddenly. “NO KISSES.” Papyrus slid his hands down to the base of his partners spine and jerked it twice, wasting no time to get Sans to form an entrance for him. “NO FOREPLAY EITHER.” Papyrus’s hot whispers only filled Sans with a sense of dread. He clenched his teeth together and managed the nicest snarl he could. 

“Whaddya mean boss? Ya wanna bone and I can’t enjoy it? Thats some fucked up shit…”

“OH~ YOU’LL ENJOY IT SANS. WE’LL JUST SKIP PAST THAT BORING STUFF… I DON’T NEED TO GET YOU WET ANYWAY- THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST~! YOU’LL FEEL GOOD NO MATTER WHAT, YOU FILTHY SADIST.”

Any protest in him is silenced by the sharp sensation that pushes past his walls and twists up his insides. His ecto magic is suddenly stretched full in the best way, Papyrus’s semi hardened cock was edging up against his spine sending electricity up through his ribs. Sans’s head lolls back, colliding with the same pillows his hands claw at. 

There is no compassion in the way Papyrus drills into him, just a simple and steady desperate rhythm. The clack, clack, clack , to match the same intensity beyond the walls. Sans grunted, teeth bared as he refused to yell. His head tilted slightly up, only to get a better look at the percussive slapping of bone meeting bone. Boss’s girth was buried inside of him, his arousal waking with every rough pump. The small mound of ecto flesh that served as a stomach was being stretched each time Boss drove in, eliciting a small whimper from the pit of Sans’s throat. He grabbed either arm beside his head and held boss’s hand. 

“Boss… that hurts a little…”

“NONSENSE, YOU -NGHH- LOVE IT.” 

His cock swole now, hard and erect, ready to tear up the small mound of quivering flesh manifested around him. He could see his throbbing member through the red outline of his brothers magic. A pang of need sent a shiver up his bones. He bent over Sans, hiking a leg up over his shoulder and quickened their pace.

“YOUR LEGS ARE SPREAD SO WIDE LIKE A LITTLE SLUT.” There's a reaction from Sans then, a small audible mewl as his body kicks up from the sheets and his back arches. “AH~ YOU’RE GETTING WETTER… HOTTER. YOU'RE GETTING INTO THIS HUH SANS?”

“No way freak! You can’t ju-uuuh-st slam it in so f-ffast!” He throws his head back and covers his mouth with an arm. “I can’t get off like- Mmmn!!! This! Hurtsss.”

“DOESN'T SOUND LIKE YOU HATE IT~” Papyrus ruts his hips back and forth, stirring his dick around without moving too much. He hitches a breath and speaks again. “BUT YOU'RE RIGHT. WE ARE GOING TOO FAST. THEIR PACE IS MUCH MORE CONSTANT… LIKE-” He pulls his shaft out all the way to the head and swirls it against Sans’s twitching cunt. “ONE. TWO. THR-EEE!” Thrusting all the way to the hilt, he pressed his full weight down onto the mattress and retreated. He drew in a breath and pulled out again, only to press in deep. Sans shuddered, drool dripped from the side of his chin. 

The sound through the walls kept a beat Papyrus tried his best to match. He wanted to go faster. Much faster and bring himself to a climax but that steady clacking reminded him he had to slow down. His penis gave a twitch in need, eager to make a mess of Sans. 

Sans who was silent for once, breathless as he tried to near his own climax. The glow across his face betrayed his own excitement. He was close and crossed his legs behind Boss’s hips, trying to earn some extra friction by messing up the tempo. But Fell hissed his breath and kept control. 

“DIRTY…” He bent to pull an offending leg over his shoulder. A strangled moan greeted him and drove Papyrus to continue biting into bone. Sans gasped as he rode out an orgasm. He tightened up against Papyrus but it didn’t slow him. Their hips smacked together, pelvic bones snapping together in harsh demand. “LET ME HEAR YOU SANS. LET ME, NYEH, HEAR YOUR SHITTY PUNS.... NOTHING TO SAY?”

The slap of their bones became sharper, wetness pooled into the bedsheets where Papyrus grimaced at the mess. The hot liquid squelched between each plunge into the manifested magic. Papyrus didn’t stop his pace, the piss trickling between each thrust only slickened his way. “ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING.” Papyrus’s gloved hands scraped for a hold, squeezing onto San’s rib to pull him up and onto his lap. A moan astonished them both, when Sans started to cry in another bout of pleasure, his arms suddenly reaching for his brothers shoulders so he can sit up right. Clawing at his shoulder and gripping tightly as Boss finished.

The painful whines and scratches against his bone was enough to send Papyrus over the edge. His teeth bared down on Sans shoulder and he gave out a gleeful Nyeeeh as he came. He was still short of breath, hips moving on their own when he looked between them and saw the swelling sack of ecto magic placed in Sans’s center. His cock gently pulsated, releasing seed still inside of him, excess splattered out from his stretched pussy, staining the bed sheets in the warm white stream of semen. 

At last, he rewarded Sans with a much needed kiss. Pushing his summoned appendage into the other's mouth. Sans gasped. Moaned around each intrusion of the tongue pressing up against his own.

Without any warning, the hands enveloping him fell and Sans had buckle forward to catch his balance, dick still prodding inside him making him cry with every sensitive push against a cluster of nerves. He leaned his head on Papyrus’s shoulders and quickly caught his breath, clawing at the broad shoulders in front of him. 

Fell was panting too, regaining his stamina much faster than Sans. He leaned back against the wall and slung his arms over the head rest, forcing Sans to ride him through the descent of him settling. 

“Oh… stars.” Sans covered his mouth, turning bright red as his mind was unfogging. He pulled just far enough away from Papyrus to meet his eyes, still tightly clasping his mouth and whispered to him. “D-dd-do you think they heard us, boss?”

“I FUCKING HOPE SO.” The arrogant smile returned to his visage. “MAYBE THEY’LL EVEN JOIN US…”

“Boss! St-stop joking!”

“WHAT, YOU DON'T HAVE FANTASIES OF WRECKING THAT CINNAMON? I MEAN HELL, HE’S JUST AS HANDSOME AS THE GREAT ME!”

“Ketchup will straight up kill you if you even think about that..”

“PFFT… PLEASE,” He leaned his head back onto the wall and closes his eyes, content with sleeping with Sans straddled to his lap. “AS IF THAT COMEDIAN HAD ANY ENERGY TO START A FIGHT WITH THE TERRIBLE PA...PY… RUS?”

“Boss?”

“SHH.” 

Papyrus is glued to the wall, listening for their roomates. So Sans turns his attention to something more pressing. Like the thick cock jammed inside his pelvic inlet. He couldn’t dismiss his magic with it still inside him… pulsing to the same breath Boss shook with. 

Clack. Clack. Clack. 

Sans eyes hollowed out when that familiar sound became louder than his own breath. Those two were still -- Sans nearly collapses then and there. He didn’t have to look at his boss to know he was gonna persuade him for another fuck. He knew his brother wouldn’t let go of this dumb contest. … He felt it too. 

“Boss… You’re uhh… inside still… You really buried your bone deep, that's pretty knotty of you. hah...I know your uh happy to have some competition for once but if you keep wagging your tail I might just go doggone insane.”

The intensity in Fells eyes returns as he focuses on him. “... LOOKS LIKE I NEED TO PUN-ISH YOU.” Sans let out a small snort of laughter, it wasn’t every day his brother humored him. But that laugh slowly became a nervous heckle as Fell’s eye glowed blood red. Instantly, he felt the girth inside him grow and fill out his body, pressing tightly against his coccyx and reaching the base of his spine. Right where Papyrus’s hand joined to rub at his vertebrae.Sans’s eyes seemed to roll back into his head at the sensation. 

“W--wau-wait boss..! THat. aunnnn…..” He arches into the grip, feeling Papyrus pull bit by bit out of him. That massive cock was going to slam back into him at the painful rhythm… Sans shook his head. No. no. no.”To-too big. Too big, ahhh~” He couldn’t take it. He just suffered through two back to back orgasms. Was Boss ever going to let him just rest?!

“YOU CAN REST WHEN WE WIN.” 

Shit, had he been thinking out loud? The next thoughts don't have time to take hold, not when Papyrus started moving. His dick impaling through the tight entry of ecto flesh, grating against bone. Sans swore he could feel it poking at his soul, though he could see the fluttering organ safe and far away from the intruding appendage. “Bosssss” He sucked up drool from the side of his mouth, his eyes heavy. “Wait.. If. if you wanna win. Don- dont makit soo. So so.o OoH~ biiiiig!” 

There’s a pause of consideration when the rutting of hips stops. Sans whines in his throat as he waits for some relief. The swelling mass inside him starts to lessen and without the plug of his brothers cock the copious liquids inside him start to spill over his thighs and make a mess of him and Papyrus. Sans starts to coo with pleasure, the warmth trickling over his bones starts to empty his stomach. Fells hands brush against him, it makes his toes curl to feel those delicate fingers tracing up and down his bones. Looping around his iliac crest and holding him tightly…

Before he knows it, Sans is being picked up and lowered back onto Papyrus. He cries out for a break but doesn’t put up much of a fight. Not when Fell starts to kiss him back feverishly, giving Sans something to focus on as his body was being used as a living fleshlight. The short gasps started to become moans again and Fell reveled in the pleasure. His brother was making the cutest sounds, his hole twitching just for him. He hitches his breath and cums, tongue rolling over Sans chin and down his neck. But he couldn’t pause, no, he wanted to win. How could that damn comedian be better at sex than him?! It was ridiculous! Impossible! He rut his hips up, shuddering into the aftermath of his orgasm. He shot up into Sans, hearing those passive hiccups of pleasure shake him,. 

“DID YOU CUM JUST FROM ME FILLING YOU UP? NYEH HEH… CUTE.” He swallows Sans’s mouth, muffling the moan that erupts from his throat. He continues to thrust his hips up, one two three, one two three. “YOUR BEING SO GOOD BROTHER, SO TIGHT AND-…” 

The door downstairs slams open. “WE’RE HOME!!! FELL? RED? WE GOT SOME TAKEOUT! COME GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT!” “Go clear the table bro, I’ll get them.” 

Sans dig his nails into Fells shoulders, his body tenses up at hearing the two just entered. Fell stops too, for the different reason of Sans’s pussy was clutching at him so tight-!!! His sudden nervousness was milking his dick of everything he had left. He bobs his hips up to escape but friction only drives him closer to the edge.

The creaks from the staircase is something Fell had been meaning to fix but now they acted as a warning, Ketchup was approaching. 

“Bo-bossss he’s -” But Fell already knows, he just can’t do anything about it. He’s so close he doesn’t care if the door opens or not. He just wants to cum inside the tightness of Sans’s ecto pussy and lie there until he’s drained. He bends Sans over to do this, pulling his leg up to meet his hip. Sans gasps when his back hits the bed, his fingers scrape from a grip but he quickly loses his hold on Papyrus and instead his hands scramble to clutch at the mattress as Papyrus quickly drills into him for completion. 

The knock on the door breaks his concentration, they both snap their head to look at the door. Sans see’s it from upside down, holding his mouth to quiet his moans. He sucks in air and tries to be as quiet as possible. Fell, on the other hand, doesn't care if he’s heard. He doesn’t care if he’s discovered. His eyes are glued on the door but he doesn't stop thrusting his hips into the warm cavern driving him crazy. He doesn’t care if his grunts are hurt. 

“Hey, Fell, Red. we picked up some dinn---er.” He opens the door and his face quickly falls, blue spreading to his cheeks in a fluster. But for some reason he steps into the room and slams the door shut. “What the hell are you two doing?!” 

“What are we d-doing?! What are you doing?! People sh-shuuuut the door from the other side, Ketchup!” A grunt from Fell agrees, but he doesn’t bother stopping to greet Classic. His pace becomes even more erratic instead. 

“If I talked to you from the doorway Paps would have seen!” Classic yells in a hushed whisper. 

“Then you sssshuldn’t have - mmmph!aa- come inside!”

“CUM INSIDE? THAT'S THE FIRST GOOD PUN YOU’VE MADE.” 

“N-no Boss wait I- aaahh!~ aaAannnn… nngh. Aaa♥~~ !!” 

The blush on Classics face is even brighter than before as he stands witness to Fell and Red cuming at the same time, a mess of ecto magic and semen. Their souls beat red with their magic and the sick fever scent of sex. The two ride it out, panting and exchanging saliva as if Classic had suddenly become invisible. The world only consisted of them two. In this moment the only thing that mattered was their entwined fingers and the exhausted throb of their bodies, pulsing as one. 

The only thing that breaks them up from such an intimate moment is the polite cough Sans makes to ruin the mood. The two turn their gaze to look at the intruder, the exhausted skeletons suddenly bursting with the intent to kill. 

“WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE. GET OUT.”  
“Fuck, did you get off to that freak?! Go the fuck away!” 

Both of Ketchups hands fly down to pull his jacket over the glowing bulge in his pants. He shallowly gulps, a small laugh tearing at the edges of his mouth. “Hell, I didn’t expect to get dinner and a show… Don’t forget to wash up before dinner!”

“FUCK OFF, KETCHUP!”

“Believe me, I will!” He yells back with a glowing smirk. He turns back around to the door, about to leave when Red suddenly calls out. “Wait!” Classic gasped, eyes fixed on the door. Omg it's happening. The infamous devil's threesome Stretch gloated about… Sans gulped, turning back to the two naked skeletons. Hell, he could get used to that view. We’re they gonna ask him to join?! Should he join? Papyrus was setting up the dinner table~ there wouldn’t be enough time for-

“Ketchup… if you and Paps were out then what’s that sound?” 

Oh. … okay. 

“What sound?” Classic shifts his weight to one foot then the other, trying to hide his erection from the two. He listens quietly for a moment, hearing nothing but his own heartbeat ringing in his his skull. Hearing nothing, he shrugs his shoulders. 

“THE CLACK CLACK CLACK SOUND FROM NEXT DOOR!”

“Oh that?” Ketchup listens for it now, “That sounds like the ceiling fan. … Must have left it on.” 

He turns and leaves the Underfell brothers alone. The door closing and sets in pace silence as Fell and Red stare at each other. Panting hard, out of breath. Papyrus’s arms wobble, Sans’s knees shake. Fell slides out of him and collapses onto the side of the bed. Sans finally lowers his legs and whimpers in pain as his magic finally disappears and a wetness spreads between his ribs. 

“Ceiling fan…” He repeats dumbly. His eyes become hollow, the eyelights disappear into darkness. “We raced a goddamn ceiling fan…” Fell shifts and tries to sit up again. Repeating the same mantra as Sans.

“CEILING FAN... “ His eyes shift to Sans and he sits back between his brothers legs, propping him up against him again. 

“Boss… what are you doing?”

“WE LOST SANS. WE LOST AGAINST A CEILING FAN! THE GREAT ME HAS LOST TO AN INANIMATE OBJECT! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS DEFEATED BY A MERE FAN! I WON'T STAND FOR IT!” 

“No one knows about it except us bro~” 

“THAT'S NOT THE POINT! GET YOUR HIPS UP SANS. WE’RE NOT GIVING UP YET! IT'S THE FAN OR US! WE’LL KEEP GOING UNTIL ONE OF US BREAKS!”


End file.
